


Fic a day Day 16 - Guude and Etho

by scaredykitty



Category: MindCrack RPF
Genre: Redstone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:31:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scaredykitty/pseuds/scaredykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaching redstone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fic a day Day 16 - Guude and Etho

“Okay, so if we place this redstone repeater here, followed by a line of redstone, and then another repeater we...are you listening to me?” Etho said, frowning at Guude as Guude's eyes went blank as he stared ahead of him. Etho sighed, hand on his forehead.

Guude has asked him to show him redstone. He was trying to start simple, show him how to make a farm, but it seemed every time he started to explain, Guude started to zone out. He knew Guude could learn it, he wasn't a stupid person, he was just an easily bored person.

“Guude! Redstone! Pay attention! Otherwise I throw it at you, and you find out why I wear a mask!” Etho said, causing Guude to snap back from whatever daydream he was in.

“Oooh, I'd like to see under your mask!” Guude said, reaching towards Etho's face. Etho smacked Guude's hand away, shaking his head.

“No. Now pay attention, or you'll be wearing a mask soon yourself,” he said, trying to be threatening.

He sighed when he realized Guude was already zoning out, not taking his threat seriously. Quietly, he picked up Guude's hand gently, sprinkling a tiny bit of dust on the back of it. Guude howled as the dust sparked across his skin, the oils in his hand setting off the chemical reaction. Etho swiped the dust off with a careful hand, sprinkling a bit of glowstone on to neutralize the reaction.

Guude glowered at him, yanking his hand away from Etho, cuddling it against his chest. “Asshole,” he said succinctly. Etho shook his head, annoyed.

“No, you are for not paying attention. Now. If you daydream again, I'll just use a larger dose next time,” Etho said coldly. 

Guude grumbled, but payed attention as Etho continued his explanation of the contraption in front of them.


End file.
